Full Moon
by miche ax
Summary: What if one of the pack members imprinted on Bella? Guaranteed to be filled with suspense and drama! PLEASE R&R!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Miche's dad: So how's my little writer?

Miche: (sighs) Working through a major writers block. Do you mind?

Dad: Well actually I do. You're getting out of shape and really pale. You hardly eat anything.

Miche: I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS ARE TRYING AN INTERVENTION! I'm just really focussed on my work. I just need to be left alone for another month. I'll turn out fine.

Dad: See that's what all the aspiring writers say, but then they realize that they got really unhealthy or they can't stop. I'm just looking out for you honey.

Miche: Fine, then I'm going to the mall Saturday. Happy?

Dad: Very. I'll see you later sweetie. And remember, it's not like you own Twilight. Try not to get too obsessed or you'll get in too deep. (Leaves room)

Miche: Finally, I thought he'd never leave. I mean, it really is a no brainer that I don't own Twilight. I mean everyone knows it. At least I hope they do. On Saturday, I'll just go to a friends' and write there for the day. All these people nagging me is getting annoying anyways.

A/N: Second of the "what if" stories. Hope you all like them. They aren't exactly cake you know. They are actually really tough. "What if one of the pack members imprinted on Bella?" Hope you enjoy! P.S. there are 3 more to come. P.P.S. This happens after Eclipse and the imprinting was kept a secret until now.

BPOV

I pulled up outside of Jacobs house. He has been gone for almost two weeks now. I was worried about him. I wanted to speak to Billy. Hopefully he knew where Jake was. Charlie was going crazy looking for him, while Billy didn't seem to care. How couldn't he care? It was his own son for crying out loud! I walked up the all too familiar stairs. I could hear voices from inside. I could easily recognise Billy's angry voice, but what was the other one? Was it Embry or Sam...?It was hard to tell. I knocked three sharp raps on the door. The voices stopped immediately.

"Come in," Billy's voice called.

I slowly entered the house. When I realized the front room was empty I moved to the kitchen. Billy was in his chair by the table. Standing facing Billy, with his back to me, was Sam. Figures. It was probably something to do with the pack.

"Bella, what a nice surprise!" Billy called.

Sam grunted. "We'll finish this later," he said. He left the house.

Billy sighed. "So what brings you here Bella?" Billy asked.

I looked at Billy, hesitant to say. "I came wondering if you had heard from Jacob because Seth hasn't."

Billy shook his head. "I haven't heard anything. I have been told that Seth has taken off after Jacob though."

"Oh. I honestly don't know what to say. I hope he finds Jacob. Anything new with the pack?"

"Yes, in fact that's what I was just speaking with Sam about. It seems another pack member has imprinted."

"Really? Who is it this time?"

"Embry. It seems he imprinted a few months ago and has been able to keep it a secret."

"Oh, but I thought that was impossible?"

"It seems that it is not."

"Oh, well I hope we hear from Jake soon. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Not at all Bella. You can stop by any time, you know that. You're practically family."

"Thank you Billy. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye Bella."

I left the house and got into my truck. I wasn't ready to go back home yet. I decided to spend some time at the beach. I could still remember the time I had spent there in the past year. I shivered at the memories. Tears threatened my eyes. I couldn't think about those painful memories. I got out of the truck and walked down to the beach. It seemed like so long ago that I had been here while the werewolves were hunting Victoria. I winced. Another painful memory. I sat there lost in thought. It wasn't until someone had their arms around me that I realized I wasn't alone. I was crying now. I looked up to see Embry's face looking down at me; troubled. I looked up at him, thankful that someone was there to comfort me. He smiled.

"You looked kind of lonely and sad," he explained.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I came to the beach to think. It's a good place for that. Jacob used to do it all the time."

I winced. "Jacob...he's really gone. I just wish I knew why."

"I know why. He loved you, and it hurt him too much to know you are going to marry the vampire. He really does care about you. I just hope he finds his imprint, or maybe, he'll be sad forever."

I sobbed. "How can you say that! I thought you were one of his best friends! I thought you cared about him!"

"I do. That's why I've been keeping my imprint a secret."

"Your imprint...?"

"Yes."

"Why...what does that have to do with him?"

Embry looked away. "I would rather not explain that to you now."

He looked sad. It was painful to look at. Had I made him feel this way? I could feel my brain working. What was going on? Who is Embry's imprint? Why is it so important to keep it a secret? Why would it hurt Jake to know? Was it someone he cared about? His family, or...? Then it clicked.

"Me."

**A/N: I know a shocker. And yes I know this is very dangerous territory, but that's what makes it so much fun! Well I hope you don't hate me for this fandom. Please keep reading this story. I promise it'll be good. I love the cliff hanger ending! Cookies for all who review!**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Jacob Black: Hey Miche

Miche: Huh? Jacob!? What the…where the hell did you come from!?

Jacob: The other side of the forest.

Miche: Oh, but I thought you didn't exist.

Jacob: I don't.

Miche: What do you mean?

Jacob: I just came to remind you that you don't own Twilight.

Miche: Wha…?

Jacob: Well bye then. (leaves)

Miche: (wakes up) What the hell was that!?

A/N: Well thank you to the people who reviewed. YOU LIKE ME?! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!? Whoo so I decided to try to pump out another chapter before getting the first chapter of my next story done. I hope to have it out in the next couple days. It will be the third in the "what if" series. I am also almost done the next chapter for my book Midday Moon so check that out and tell me what you think. Enough of my babbling, on with the chapter.

_He looked sad. It was painful to look at. Had I made him feel this way? I could feel my brain working. What was going on? Who is Embry's imprint? Why is it so important to keep it a secret? Why would it hurt Jake to know? Was it someone he cared about? His family, or...? Then it clicked._

"_Me."_

Embry looked down at me. He seemed surprised that I put it together.

"How…?" he stumbled.

"You said it was important to keep you imprint a secret because if Jake. That could only mean it was someone he cared about. And the person he cares the most about is me."

Embry shook his head. "I should have known you'd figure it out."

I looked at him hard. "What I don't get is why you didn't tell me."

Embry looked down at me. He looked worn. "I just couldn't do that to you Bella. After all you've been through. It would have been too much for you. I see the way you look at him. You need him to live. It's like an addiction for you. It's like you're a drug addict and he's the drug you take."

I shook my head. "Embry…How could you do that to yourself?" My voice was little more than a whisper.

"I love you, so I couldn't hurt you. Not like that."

I had tears in my eyes. "Embry…"

"No."

I looked at his face. He was crying too. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. The girl he loved was with someone else. It was me. I was hurting him. I clutched him closer to me. I didn't want his warmth to leave me. His scent was amazing; even better that Edwards. He smelled very woodsy with a musky undertone. I didn't want to move away from his body. His eyes were swimming with emotion. Longing, love, hurt, anger, embarrassment…it was almost painful to look at. My eyes were almost pleading with his. I knew this was wrong, that it would hurt Edward; but I just couldn't help myself. I leaned up and kissed him. He seemed taken aback and pulled away too quickly.

I looked up at him and he shook his head. "Don't do this," he said.

"You know I can't stop. I can't help myself."

"I have tried so hard. I've been keeping my distance. But seeing you here, hurt. I just couldn't leave you."

"Embry…don't you get it?"

"What am I supposed to get?"

"Being your imprint makes me care about you. It makes me care about what happens. I can't help but to fall in love with you. You should understand this; you're the werewolf after all."

"Bella, I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want to ruin everything that you have worked so hard for and to keep. I don't want to make you second guess all of your decisions. You are engaged, and that should be more important that my imprinting on you."

"Embry, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Embry shook his head. He looked down at me painfully and slowly, so slowly, pulled himself away from where I sat. "I just can't," he mumbled and ran away.

I sat there. What did he think he was doing? How could he do this? How could I do this? I was with Edward. I love Edward. But there was something inside me that was telling me I don't. Something that wanted me to stay here with Embry. I knew what it was. I love him.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Jacob: Hey again.

Miche: You again?

Jacob: Yep, happy to see me?

Miche: Not exactly, but I'm not going to explain.

Jacob: Okay...so anything new?

Miche: My best friend finished Breaking Dawn and we disagree in like every way. But we're like who cares? We just love Stephanie's writing and wish we could own it, but we can't cuz she does.

Jacob: Okay then...Girl talk, not really my thing.

Miche: But I can make it your thing because you're just a figment of my imagination.

Jacob: Actually no, I'm the little voice in your head.

Miche: CRAPP!

**A/N: Okay yeah, I know I'm evil for leaving you all in suspense for a week but here's another chapter hot off the presses. Read it and weep. And like triple sorrys for taking so long writing it...ENJOY!**

_I sat there. What did he think he was doing? How could he do this? How could I do this? I was with Edward. I love Edward. But there was something inside me that was telling me I don't. Something that wanted me to stay here with Embry. I knew what it was. I love him._

I sat there for what seemed like forever. I couldn't move. It was so hard to fathom what was happening. There was no way I could go back to Edward like this. I felt like I was being torn apart. I couldn't do this to myself again. It hurt so much, I just couldn't stand it. I completely broke down right there on the beach. My whole life was falling apart. My best friend ran away, my love has changed, and I was ruining more lives the longer I lived. I just want to die.

What would be the best way to do it? Get into a car crash? Jump off a cliff? Oh great, there I go with cliff diving again. What's wrong with me? I can't think straight. I should just go home. Edward would want to know what's happened anyways. I keep trying to convince myself of that, but it is just so difficult. I just know Edward will go into his overprotective rampage. I have to stay calm. Who can I tell about this? I want to tell Alice, but can she keep it out of her mind for a while? Long enough for me to get the courage to tell Edward. I don't know, but I have to tell someone.

I slowly stood up. How long have I been here? Edward will be looking for me. I need to go home. It will be safest. I got into my glossy new Mercedes and drove off. I felt numb. My body was working for itself. I couldn't think about what I was doing, I just did it. I got home and went straight to bed. I buried my head in my pillow. The next thing I knew, there was an icy had on my back.

**A/N: Yes I know...really short. I have been having trouble writing this one so I will take a break from it. SORRY! Part of why it took so long for this is because I have had huge inspiration for my book and I am working on other stories which will be up soon. Look for updates on those please! Also, I am majorly excited about Twilight the movie coming out November 21. I recently found out that parts of it were shot in the region where I live. As well I am appalled over the Midnight Sun leak. I hope that whoever did it feels royally crappy. Well that's all for now. Ciao Bellas!**


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Jacob Black: So, finally getting back to it?

Miche: (sighs) Yeah...I figured I owed my fans that.

Jacob: Well just make sure they know for sure that you don't own Twilight.

Miche: Of course they know that! At least they should by now...What are you doing to me?

Jacob: It's fun to bug you.

Miche: Well get **out** of my head.

Jacob: Wish I could but...I can't! (runs away)

Miche: (rolls eyes and throws hands up) Why me?

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been like forever. I'm sorry. I've been writing a lot of my own material. And I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. It really did take me like a week to write. Anyways, I thought I'd change things up with two new perspectives with this one. ENJOY!**

Embry'sPOV

_I shook my head. I looked down at her painfully and slowly, so slowly, pulled myself away from where she sat. "I just can't," I mumbled and ran away._

Once I got to the forest, I phased. I could run faster that way. I could do what Jacob's doing. Run, just run. Run away from my problems and just go on instinct. Eat when I'm hungry, sleep when I'm tired, and in the mean time, just run. Who knows, maybe I'll find Jacob and we can run together. He probably won't though. As soon as he finds out the awful truth from me, he'll never want to talk to me again. So, I'm running. Just running away from here, to nowhere. I just have to run.

Alice'sPOV

_She got home and went straight to bed. She buried her head in her pillow_. It was happening, just like in my vision. It was a good thing I told Edward to leave Bella alone tonight. He can kill me later. _I put my icy had on her back_.

"Alice! Oh thank god it's you," she quietly cried.

"Bella," I tried to soothe her. "It's all right, you are safe. Nothing will hurt you here. Now tell me, why are you crying?"

She sniffled. "Oh right, you couldn't see," she mumbled.

"What?" I urged. "What couldn't I see?"

She continued sobbing. "Embry. He...he...he imprinted on me. I just...I don't know what to do Alice. You've got to help me!" she cried.

I stared at her, shocked. I had to calm her down. We had to think about this rationally. But worst of all, we had to tell Edward. "Bella...Bella shh. It's all right. We can get through this. Just calm down. It's all right. Nobody will hurt you here."

She looked up. Tears were streaming down her face. She shook in my hands. This has really hurt her. I don't know what to do. I need Jasper to calm her down. I need Edward to tell her it's all right. I need to make her feel better.

"Bella, I need to talk to someone. Is that okay? I won't tell them anything, but I will bring them back with me. Is that a deal?" I asked. She nodded. I got up and went to the window. "I'll be back before you know it," I promised, and then I left.

Embry'sPOV

Running, running, running. It's all I've done for the last few hours. Running away from my home, my family, my friends, my hurt. I have to get away. I can't do this anymore. Pretending I'm okay when really I'm dying inside. I can't do it. I'm tired of pretending, of the lies. I just have to go, let everything go. Everything and everyone I love will understand. Except for one. Bella will never understand.

_Embry, come back. I need you buddy. Without you I don't have either of my best friends._ Quil was trying so hard to stop me.

_I'm sure you can cope without me. I need to do this, I need to get away._

_Embry don't. We all have our problems. We just need to deal with them. Don't be stupid like your little friend. _Ugh, Leah. She can take her attitude elsewhere.

_Leah, leave me alone. It's not like you actually care._

_Let him be. If he feels he needs to do this, then let him. He needs to work through some things. I don't know if he'll find Jacob, but if he does, it will be a good thing. Let him go for now though. _Sam's word was law. He was letting me do this.

_Thank you Sam._ And with that, I ran faster. The farther away from there I get, the better.

Alice'sPOV

I went straight to Jasper. He was the most important right now. I needed him to calm Bella down and fast. "Jasper, I need your help. There's no time to explain. Just follow me."

Jasper followed me back into Bella's bedroom. "Bella? I'm back. I brought Jasper, I thought maybe he could calm you down so we can think about this."

She stared at the end of the bed and nodded. I turned to Jasper and nodded. He knew what to do. I moved onto the bed and took Bella in my arms. She slowly stopped shaking and crying. She was breathing slow, deep breaths.

"I have to tell Edward," she whispered.

"I know," I said. "How about I stay with you tonight, and then I'll bring you to tell him tomorrow?"

She nodded. "There's no other way. He has to be told what is going on."

"I know Bella, don't I know it all? And he won't take it well."

She sighed. "Does he ever take anything about me well?"

I laughed slightly. "I guess he doesn't really. But he would do anything for you."

"I know," she said. "That's what worries me."

And with that, she fell asleep.

**A/N: Now did you really expect that? I know like Alice's point of view. Who would have expected that? Well stay tuned because within a week we will tell Edward what has happened. Scariest thought ever. Alright, so I'm going to start dedication questions. First is: In Twilight, what is the ironic thing Bella thinks on her first day of school? Please couple your answers with enthusiastic replies! --Miche**


End file.
